


Play For Me

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: OTP: The Black Pearl [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Jim, Ejaculation Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Piano Sex, Semen Kink, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, needy!Jim, top!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Sherlock was a goddamned tease. He always found the most inconvenient times to rile Jim up and make him needy. Before Sherlock, Jim wanted to top and be in control more often than not, but after placing his trust in Sherlock and giving up his power to the other man, that was changing quickly. It had already changed from 80/20 to 50/50. Sherlock had turned him into a true switch and it was entirely unfair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy!
> 
> This is another exploration of bottom!Jim. Remember: comments are a fic writer's pay check. Enjoy!
> 
> Fic, ho!

Ignoring the sound of footsteps approaching behind Jim, expert fingers continue to dance over ivory, making the baby grand sing beautifully. Just like Sherlock, James would play his emotions. This song is obviously one of love and contentment. Touched as he is, Sherlock has something else in mind. He steps behind Jim, his legs barely touching Jim’s back. He doesn’t mind that he’s being ignored. It won’t be long. 

Sherlock carefully kneels behind his lover so that he can reach better. The detective’s right hand slides up under Jim’s shirt and for a second, Jim’s hands leave the piano keys. “No,” Sherlock mumbles. “Keep playing. For me.” 

Jim picks up where he left off. He understands the game and is all too willing to play. He closes his eyes and the song changes slightly to reflect curiosity. Sherlock grins as his fingers circle Jim’s left nipple, teasing it into a hard little bud. The tempo of the song picks up as Jim’s heartbeat does the same. Sherlock’s left hand reaches around to Jim’s thigh, caressing and teasing. His right hand moves to his lover’s right nipple, teasing that one in the same way. The smallest of moans fall from Jim’s lips, but he doesn’t miss a single note as he plays on. 

Sherlock slides down the zipper of his boyfriend’s jeans and pops the button. Moriarty sighs in relief: they were getting a bit tight. Both of Sherlock’s hands are under his shirt now, caressing his torso. The tempo of the song on the piano increases again and Sherlock feels Jim’s pulse match the tempo. The notes change key and sound more sensual, lust-driven. Sherlock grins, teasing and pinching his lover’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

Aside from the music, Jim’s mind is starting to go blank. He leans back against Sherlock and moans again. For the first time, he misses a note. Sherlock tuts, but continues his teasing torture. A hand pushes into the pianist’s jeans and boxers, violinist fingers finding their target. He teases Jim’s cock a bit, making him fail the next chord. Jim is getting frustrated, but continues participating in the game. 

Sherlock’s hand moves deeper, fingers curling around to tease James’ perineum. The consulting criminal moans loudly and his hands leave the piano all together, he leans heavily against his boyfriend. “Oh Sherlock,” he groans, begging.

Grinning, Sherlock helps him push his jeans down along with his boxers. He crawls around under the piano and takes no shame in taking Jim’s cock into his mouth following one simple order: “Play. For. Me. James.” 

Barely holding on to coherent though, Jim’s fingers find the keys again. The song is entirely different from before. The tempo is frantic and it undoubtedly reflects his frustration and desire. His thighs twitch every time Sherlock’s mouth descends around his length. He can’t play this game much longer. Sherlock has made him too needy. That goddamn finger keeps pressing against his taint, too, barely touching his entrance and it’s maddening.

Finally, the chords become dissonant and cacophonous. “Sherlock,” he pants, eyelids heavy. “Sherlock, I can’t-- I can’t play anymore. Will you just-- I need you…”

Sherlock unfolds himself and rises from the floor. Jim frenetically kicks off his jeans and pants, looking at Sherlock needily. The detective kisses his forehead. “Don’t move. I’m getting the lube.” And so Jim sits, chewing his bottom lip and trying desperately to keep from touching himself. He rocks in place on the piano bench. It doesn’t help much, but it’s something.

With lube in hand, Sherlock returns. He makes Jim stand up and takes him to the side of the piano, closing the lid. He lifts Jim to sit on the piano and kisses him hungrily. Ever the multi-tasking expert, Sherlock slicks his fingers and prepares Jim’s entrance as they kiss and grab at each other, driven only by desire and need.

As always when he’s needy, Jim writhes and whimpers and begs until he gets what he wants. Sherlock oils his length and thrusts home. Jim cries out loudly, arching his back and digging his nails into Sherlock’s shoulder blades. “God, yes!”

Sherlock bends slightly to suck a possessive mark onto the base of Jim’s throat as he sets a steady pace. Not as fast as usual, but deep enough to keep James from complaining or begging.

Though neither of them know, this is a fantasy-come-true for both men. They’ve always shared a passion for music and they’ve been drawn to each other’s instrumental skills. While Jim has always wanted to be fucked senseless on his piano, Sherlock has always wanted to see how long Jim could continue playing while distracted. He has his answer, but that won’t stop him from doing this again.

Because Sherlock is keeping Jim in place, Jim has to stroke himself to completion. His moans are breathless as he strokes quickly, eager to his peak. His free hand brings Sherlock closer, kissing him deeply and tugging those beautiful curls. 

It’s Sherlock who comes first, surprisingly enough. Though he fills Jim completely, some of his release does spill out onto the piano. Jim doesn’t care. It’s easy to clean. His own orgasm hits next and he arches his back as he covers Sherlock’s chest. His moans echo throughout the room and he’s thankful he has no neighbors. Or is that disappointment? Hard to be an exhibitionist when there’s no one around to watch or listen. 

Before Sherlock can react much, Jim pushes him back and slides off the piano, licking his own seed from Sherlock’s chest. The detective moans and shivers. “Jim--”

Moriarty turns his back to his lover and bends over, licking Sherlock’s release from the piano and presenting nicely for the man behind him. He grips the edge of the instrument and braces himself. “I certainly hope you’re not done yet…”


End file.
